choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
BMW 7-Series (E65)
The BMW 7-Series (E65/E66/E67/E68) is a large sedan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The 7-Series (E65) was introduced at the 2001 Frankfurt Motor Show and entered production shortly afterward. Unlike previous 7-Series models, the E65 uses a fastback-style design rather than a conventional sedan design. Notable interior changes include a column-mounted shifter stalk, a electronic parking brake button on the dashboard, and a large knob for the iDrive multifunction system mounted on the center console in place of radio/climate control switchgear on the dashboard. The E65 7-Series was the first BMW to use iDrive (and also the first car ever to use such a system), a 6-speed automatic transmission, directional headlights, electronic Smart Key, night vision, and active anti-roll bars. Initial models available included the 735i and the 745i. The 735i used a 3.6-liter version of the N62 V8, producing 268 hp and 266 lb/ft of torque, while the 745i used a 4.4-liter version of the same engine, producing 329 hp and 332 lb/ft of torque. Both engines were linked to a ZF 6HP26 6-speed automatic transmission. The iDrive multifunction system incorporated the radio, climate, navigation, phone, and car settings into one system controlled by a control knob located on the center console. At the time, iDrive was criticized for being very complicated to use and learn; however, later versions of iDrive were improved and easier to use. In 2002, new engines were introduced, including two diesel engines and a 12-cylinder engine. The 730d features a 3.0-liter M57D inline-6 diesel producing 215 hp and 369 lb/ft of torque, and the 740d features a 4.0-liter M67D twin-turbo V8 diesel producing 255 hp and 443 lb/ft of torque. The 760i uses a 6.0-liter N73 V12 producing 439 hp and 443 lb/ft of torque. Also in 2002, long-wheelbase models were introduced; these used the E66 chassis designation and were initially available in 730Li (diesel), 735Li, and 745Li models. The diesel engines and the 735i/735Li were not available in North America. In 2003, minor exterior styling changes were made and the iDrive system was upgraded. Navigation map data was upgraded from CD to DVD media, a faster processor was added, and buttons were added below the control knob, which read "Menu" and "Customizable." The 760Li model was added to the lineup during this time. High-security models of the 745Li and 760Li were introduced in 2003 (E67 chassis designation), with extensive upgrades to the body, glass, and tires, meeting B7 weapons standards. In 2004, a new gasoline 6-cylinder model was introduced, known as the 730i. It produced 228 hp and 221 lb/ft of torque, and used a ZF 6HP19 6-speed automatic transmission instead of the ZF 6HP26 unit. In 2005, the 7-series was facelifted. During the facelift, new engines were introduced. The 735i became the 740i due to a enlarged engine (now 4.0-liters), with increases in power and torque, to 302 hp and 288 lb/ft, respectively. The 750i replaced the 745i, now with an enlarged 4.8-liter version of its V8, producing 362 hp and 361 lb/ft of torque. The 740d was replaced by the 745d, with the same engine enlargements as the gasoline version. Horsepower increased to 295 hp and torque increased to 516 lb/ft, and a ZF 6HP32 6-speed automatic transmission replaced the 6HP26 unit. Shortly after its introduction, power/torque of the 745d increased to 325 hp and 553 lb/ft respectively. The 730i and 730d also received performance upgrades, with power increased to 255 hp on the 730i and the power/torque of the 730d increased to 228 hp/384 lb/ft. In addition, a revised exterior and interior were part of the facelift, as well as updated adaptive cruise control and improvements to the iDrive system (simpler interface and improved graphics). In late 2005, BMW introduced night vision and automatic beam switching to the 7-Series lineup. BMW introduced a hydrogen-powered 7-Series, known as the Hydrogen 7 (E68 chassis code). It uses the 6.0-liter V12 from the 760i and is modified to run on gasoline and hydrogen, producing 256 hp and 290 lb/ft of torque. The hydrogen is stored in a 45-gallon tank within the car. Only 100 were built and leased to high-status public figures. In 2006, the Alpina B7 was introduced, using a supercharged version of the 4.4-liter N62 V8, producing 493 hp and 516 lb/ft of torque. Exterior modifications include a rear spoiler and 21" Alpina multi-spoke wheels, while interior modifications include sport front bucket seats, three-spoke steering wheel, Alpina instrument cluster, and a silver-plated production plaque. Choro-Q HG 4 The BMW 7-Series is body Choro-Q153 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "A sensitive luxury." Description (NTSC) "Sensitive luxury." CQHGIV153.jpg CQHGIVR153.jpg Appearances * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles